


Straight on Till Morning

by starsapart



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsapart/pseuds/starsapart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most times people hide because they don’t want others to be with them, but Saruhiko is the kind of person who more than anything wants to be found. <br/>Peter Pan!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight on Till Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a bunch to peppersnot for not letting use an stupid insult.

 

Life before Neverland was a blur of half forgotten memories for Misaki, as it was for everyone else, but there were some things he knew. Like, his life must have been less than spectacular when Mikoto-san gave him the chance to come, change himself and have many wonderful adventures with his many new comrades, kids like him who were also chosen. This, he knew because it was what it was supposed to be. It was instinctual knowledge, almost.

But the one thing he knew with absolute certainty was Saruhiko had always been by his side. It was more than instinct, because sometimes he could see flashes of Before. They were short and they didn’t always make sense, and sometimes he felt a certain nostalgia he knew must have been wrong because surely there was nothing to miss.

Whatever those foggy memories might have meant, the only thing that was clear was Saruhiko’s presence by his side. Most of the times, it was the grumpy face and sour attitude Misaki had started to find endearing after all this time. Other times, he remembered softer expressions he’d rarely seen after coming to Neverland. Still, it didn’t matter if Saruhiko was frowning or smiling, wherever Misaki went, Saruhiko went too. More than anyone, it was always him who always had his back.

Right now, it was great. Misaki didn’t know what kind of things they did Before, but in their new life they got to do amazing things every day, like fighting with pirates and giants, and from time to time, the occasional dragon. Because Mikoto-san decided to bring them here, they got to be real partners now, and fight side by side. It was truly the best, and he would always be grateful.

Misaki did exaggerate, a little bit. Not every day was an adventure, really. There were some perfectly mundane days too, usually when Mikoto-san decided the plan for the day was to nap, but also the days after really big adventures when they all needed to rest. He never got bored, though, because if there was nothing to do, all Misaki needed to do was turn to Saruhiko and he would always come up with amazing ideas to make their day special. Saruhiko was truly the best.

Today was a really dull day, of the napping variety, but Saruhiko was nowhere to be seen. Misaki had checked everywhere he could think of, and asked everyone he’d come across, but he still couldn’t find Saruhiko. He was thinking about maybe giving up on his search and just go back to bed like Mikoto-san was surely doing, when Anna showed up.

“The other boys said Misaki is looking for Saruhiko,” she said. “Maybe I can help, if you want.”

Anna was the only girl in their group, technically. She was also the coolest fairy in all of Neverland, because not only she could make them fly, but she also could use her tiny magic marbles which let her know almost everything. If anyone could help him find Saruhiko, it was Anna.

“Yes, thank you so much! I’ve been searching for him for so long, but I just can’t find him anywhere. Saruhiko is such a troublesome guy, disappearing like that. It’s almost as if he’s hiding!”

Misaki laughed a little at the last part, because of course Saruhiko would never hide from him. Just the idea was ridiculous. They were the best friends, the greatest team there was. They were meant to stand side by side, forever.

Anna, though, she didn’t laugh at all. On the contrary, she even looked a little sad. Misaki was about to ask her what was wrong, but before she could, she took out one of her red marbles and looked through it intently, burrowing her tiny fairy eyebrows in concentration.

Before too long, she spoke up. “Most times people hide because they don’t want others to be with them, but that isn’t the case with Saruhiko at all. Saruhiko is the kind of person who more than anything wants to be found. I think especially if it was Misaki who found him, Saruhiko would be really happy.”

Anna’s words didn’t entirely make sense to him, but it was impossible to dismiss them because she was usually right. “Oh,” Misaki said, because he couldn’t think of anything else. “I do really want to find him. Did you see where he is?”

“I’m not sure,” Anna replied. “Saruhiko doesn’t want me to find him so I can’t see clearly. All I really got was the ocean. Does that help?”

The ocean usually meant the beach, but Saruhiko didn’t like that at all. He hated the sand and the sun, so there were very few reasons why he’d go there willingly. Mostly it was to fight pirates, but he was too smart to do that on his own. If it wasn’t the beach but it was still by the ocean, it only left one possible place. Misaki felt like an idiot for not thinking about it before.

“Yes, it helps a lot. Thank you so much Anna! I’ll go find him right now,” he said, but as turned to leave, Anna flew in front of him once again.

“Misaki,” he said in that solemn voice she used sometimes, when she wanted to say something serious. “It’s very important that you express your feelings clearly.”

“Eh? Is this still about Saruhiko?” he asked, scratching the back of his neck. “There’s no need to worry about that, since I’m sure he knows exactly how I feel.”

Anna shook her head slightly. “Saruhiko’s mind knows, but his heart forgets. It’d be good if he could hear you say it out loud.”

Every day was filled with adventures, except it wasn’t. The same way, Anna was always right, but she wasn’t. Saruhiko knew Misaki better than anyone in all the worlds, and the same was true the other way. Words often got in the way, and there was no need for them.

Still, Misaki took those words seriously. “I’ll do my best, then,” he said. “It’s time to find Saruhiko, then.”

“Yes,” she agreed. “Good luck. I’m rooting for you.”

With those words, Anna flew away. Soon afterwards, Misaki flew away, too.

Flying was probably one of the coolest things he could do now, and he loved it. To be able to fly above the land, sea and mountains, and be part with the sky, it was amazing. The freedom he felt when he was among the clouds, or the wonder when he flew at night and felt as if he could almost touch the stars, it couldn’t be compared to anything else.

Saruhiko loved it as much as he did, even if he didn’t say it. When they first arrived in Neverland, they spent almost all their time flying around, having fun and exploring. They found small caves by the beach rocky side, and even the tiniest of islands in the middle of the ocean. But by far, their favorite discovery was a small clearing in one of the mountains.

It was a beautiful place. The green of the grass that went all the way to the cliff, where it met the blue of the ocean. It was almost entirely hidden, so no one ever came there and it became their secret place. Saruhiko and him would sometimes spend an entire day there, talking about everything and nothing, practicing their fighting techniques and just having a lot of fun.

So it made sense, that was where Saruhiko had to be. Misaki really hoped so, because he really didn’t know where to look next if it didn’t work. Being best friends with Saruhiko could really be frustrating at times, but it really did pay off. Saruhiko was someone he could trust with his eyes closed, and he was so kind too. Nobody would believe him if he told them, but it didn’t matter because he knew. Whenever Saruhiko did something unexpectedly thoughtful, Misaki’s heart would sing with joy.

The flight to the clearing only took about ten minutes, but Misaki was so nervous it felt like hours. When he finally landed, he let out a sigh of relief when he saw the familiar figure sitting on the edge of the cliff. He walked carefully towards him, feeling the strange urge to be quiet. Misaki didn’t know what it was, but he felt like there was something in the air demanding he’d preserve the peaceful mood.

“So you finally found me,” Saruhiko said as a greeting, and he even offered Misaki a small smile as he moved to sit by his side. “It took you long enough.”

“How was I supposed to know you were here, you asshole?” Misaki said, gently bumping their shoulders together. “You could have just told me and I would have come with you. Telling me things isn’t hard, you know?”

“If I’d told you there wouldn’t have been point,” Saruhiko said. “Anyway, you’re here now, aren’t you?”

“Eh? What’s that supposed to mean?” Sometimes Saruhiko said enigmatic things Misaki couldn’t understand, and never bothered explaining. It was really annoying, but he was also kind of used to it.

“Who knows?” Saruhiko replied his question with a question, and a smile on his lips, but it wasn’t like the smile from before. They were sitting so close to each other that he could see the difference in detail. It wasn’t soft and content, but tired and a little bit sad.

Every other time, Misaki would let Saruhiko keep his mysterious and didn’t ask any more question to try to understand. He thought Saruhiko enjoyed having his little secrets, but the echo of Anna’s words and the need to make the sadness disappear made press further.

“You know, obviously. And I don’t. And since you know and I don’t, you should really tell me,” Misaki said firmly.

Saruhiko’s eyes widened in surprise, and took a beat to reply. “I was wondering if you’d even notice I was gone,” he said looking down.

It wasn’t a straightforward answer, technically speaking, but Saruhiko was rarely so honest about things. That was definitely a stupid reason, though, and Misaki had to use all of his self control not to scream at him. Saruhiko could really be an idiot about the simplest things.

“Of course I notice when you’re gone, you dumbass! You’re my best friend, and things are always better if they’re with you. So if you ever try to run away from me, I’ll definitely find you!”

Misaki’s earnest tone surprised both Saruhiko and Misaki himself, and when Saruhiko just kept staring at him like he’d suddenly grown a new head, he started to fidget a little. Maybe he’d said the wrong thing and ruined everything.

But then Saruhiko let out a sigh, and his entire body relaxed. The little content smile returned to his lips, and Misaki’s heart started beating faster. Saruhiko’s smile was easily the most beautiful thing in the world.

“Misaki has always been such an idiot,” he said, as if he wasn’t speaking to him. “But sometimes he can have a spark of intelligence and get things perfectly. If that’s truly what he wants, then I’ll stay by Misaki’s side.”

Warmth started spreading on his cheeks, and Misaki didn’t know if he should feel offended or happy. In this situation he didn’t know _what_ he felt, he couldn’t name the feeling exactly, but it felt really good. Without really thinking about it, he placed his hand over Saruhiko’s.

“That’s exactly what I want,” he said, over the roar of the ocean below them, and the frantic roar of his beating heart.

Saruhiko didn’t say another word, he only hummed a little in agreement. But then he turned his hand and interlaced their fingers, and it felt like their greatest adventure yet.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #onedayk, the prompt was fairytales


End file.
